


Hybristophilia

by thorwhore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Dark! Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other gay stuff? I don't know yet, Sexual Tension, Will knows (eventually), asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorwhore/pseuds/thorwhore
Summary: Will starts seeing a new psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter, while confined in a psychiatric facility.  Despite his bitter attitude in the beginning, he finds himself falling victim to Hannibal's charm. Hannibal in return becomes infatuated with Will, dedicated to making Will embrace the dark side of him he's tried so hard to suppress. Once he accomplishes that, the next step is to help Will escape the facility. What happens when he does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal meet for the first time. Will confesses something. Some subtle sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my second attempt at writing a Hannibal fanfiction, so I hope it turns out well! This first chapter is pretty wordy and maybe a little overly-descriptive but that's just to set the mood for this story. I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes! I read over this a ton of times but I'm sure I still missed some things. :-P Anyway, I hope you all like it and I can't wait to add more! Thank you so much for reading!!!!

       Will Graham hated the color red.

 

       Anger. Rage. Danger. Fear. Pain. Blood. All things he’s had too many experiences with, too many grave memories. Red was visceral and cruel. It was scary. It was all over his hands, thick and warm as it trailed down his fingers and dripped into the growing pool. Deep crimson spread around his knees, staining his pale skin like blood on snow. He couldn’t focus on anything around him, the foul stench of death clouding his nostrils.

 

       The sour taste of salt and copper rose from his throat and suddenly he was hunched over, stomach muscles tensed and twisted painfully as he retched. Blood spurted from his mouth like an endless fountain; the sickening taste made it more aggressive. His head was spinning, muscles painfully taut and nerves shaking uncontrollably. Pain was so overwhelming he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even scream.

 

 **Red.**  

 

       Will heaved in a sharp breath of cold air, open eyes adjusting to the darkness of his confinements. The relief was short lived and replaced with a bitter hatred and the feeling sat heavy on his chest like a weight. He was in his assigned room in the facility, in his bed, it was 5:23 A.M., and there wasn’t any blood on his hands. He tried to assure himself everything was okay, that he was safe, as he slowly stripped himself free of the blanket wrapped around his legs. He knew he wasn’t okay, and didn’t allow himself to think anymore of it as he pressed his bare feet to the chilled wooden floor.

 

_Today was the day._

 

*

 

       Will missed breakfast again that morning, having dumped his tray of food while a nurse stationed to watch patients in the cafeteria was occupied with a man who kept trying to put his toast inside another patient’s sweater sleeve. Will hated the food here, tried to miss meals as much as possible, even though it made him sick to take such high dosage pills on an empty stomach.

 

       “Swallow.” demanded the nurse with a bitter sneer and makeup that creased into her aging skin. Will avoided looking in her eyes, looking down at the plethora of pills in his palm. Some were small circles of light pink while others were big blue and white capsules. He placed them in his mouth, took the small paper cup of water the nurse practically shoved in his face, and reluctantly swallowed them.

 

       “Open.” he opened his mouth and lifted his tongue. She seemed pleased enough and gestured for the next patient to come forth while scribbling something on paper.

       His monthly check up would surely get him placed under an assigned nurse to watch his every move at mealtimes due to his lessening weight. Will left the “medication station”, avoiding the commons room where there were a few television sets, board games, and books. He walked past it, heading back down the long hall that lead to his room at the very end. He wanted to retreat into the comfort of his bed and wait for the pills to subdue his mind, ignoring the world and maybe, hopefully, it will ignore him back.

 

*

 

       “Mr.Graham, it’s time for your appointment.” Will didn’t open his eyes,  pretended he was still sleeping, hoping, hoping, hoping…

 

       “ _Mr. Graham_ ,” he sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling instead of the nurse.

       “I don’t feel well.” the nurse sighed,

       “Well maybe if you ate breakfast this morning, you’d feel better.” it was then that he averted his attention to the woman at the door. It wasn’t a nurse, but a woman dressed in a well fitted blouse and skirt, her black hair curled down past her shoulders. She was beautiful, and Will knew just who she was with dread: Dr. Alana Bloom.

 

       “How did you know I didn’t eat breakfast?” he asked, voice barely audible.

       She sighed with a small smile on her dark red lips, “Lucky guess.”

 

       Alana waited outside the room as Will changed from sweatpants into jeans that didn't fit as well as they used to and a plaid button up. He didn’t have a mirror to look into since those weren’t allowed in rooms, for safety reasons. He stood in the center of the room for a few minutes, staring at nothing in particular and wishing that Dr.Bloom wouldn’t be on the other side of the door when he opened it.

 

       She was.

 

*

 

       Will was escorted to a part of the facility he hadn’t been to in a while. The background noise of patients eventually disappeared once they went through a few doors and turned down seemingly endless halls. Alana stopped abruptly in front of a door and Will nearly bumped into her. He took a few awkward steps back when she turned to face him.

 

       “This is it. Come sit in the waiting room, I’ve got to speak with Dr.Lecter for a few minutes. Is that alright?”

 

       The first thing he noticed about the waiting room was that it smelled like cinnamon. He took a seat in a small leather chair, muscles tensed and nerves on end. He hated this. Alana knocked on the door, glancing back at Will before the door opened. He didn’t look, just stared at the floor.

 

       “Good evening, Ms. Bloom” the voice was foreign, deep and almost guttural but in a soothing way. Will felt eyes on him but luckily the door closed and he was alone again. He was curious now, hearing the voice of his new psychiatrist. Curious, but not willing. He knew all the tricks, all the little things psychiatrists do to make you feel like you can spill your guts out to them. The nodding, the mirrored body language, he knew all of it and he hated it, wasn’t going to fall for it. Therapy didn’t work on him.

 

       The voices were muted behind the door and soon Alana stepped back out.

 

       “Dr.Lecter will be ready for you in just a minute,” ber tone had softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing the sympathetic look in her eyes.

       “He’s a really good psychiatrist, Will, I think you’ll really like him...Give him a chance?” Will only nodded, not really listening.

 

        Alana knew how stubborn Will was, even tried to be his psychiatrist when he first entered the facility; but talking to Will as a psychiatrist was like talking to a brick wall. She wondered how long he would last with Hannibal. She gave his shoulder a final squeeze before stepping back towards the exit.

      “Would you like me to wait here until he’s ready?” Will shook his head, looking back up to her with a small, weak smile.

      “I’ll be fine.” she smiled at him, nodding her head before leaving the room.

 

       He listened as the click of her heels slowly faded away. Suddenly, the door to the office creaked open and Will stood up, taking a moment to regain his balance since the sudden movement made him lightheaded due to lack of food in his stomach.

 

       “Will Graham, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you please come in,” the doctor opened the door wider, gesturing to inside the room. It was then Will looked at him for the first time.

 

       Dr. Lecter was attractive, his face shaped with sharp cheekbones and deep brown eyes. His features were striking, unique, and Will felt stunned once he made eye contact with the man. He pulled himself out of the trance, walking past the doctor and into his office with tense nerves.

 

       “Please, take a seat.” Lecter gestured to a big, comfortable looking chair that sat across from another one. Once they had sat down, Will took the chance to get the once over on the doctor. His suit looked expensive, deep crimson reds and dark violets formed patterns all across it. His entire appearance seemed...dark. The doctor stood out in the brightly colored room, complete with beige couches and copied paintings of flowers that hung on the wall.

 

       “Well, I’ll start off by addressing myself. My name is Hannibal Lecter, but please just call me Hannibal. Is it alright if I call you Will?”

 

       “Will is fine,” was all he said, not really knowing what else to say. His voice was wavering and unsure and he hated the way it sounded compared to Dr. Lecter’s composed one. The doctor’s eyes were studying him, eyes moving down his body and suddenly he felt like prey. He inched uncomfortably in his seat.

 

       “Is something the matter, Will? You seem uneasy.” Will froze, eyes moving from the doctor to stare at a framed picture of a flower with a quote on it he didn’t read.

       “This room...It isn’t yours. It just doesn’t suit you.” Hannibal allowed the slightest of a smile to ghost his lips.

      “You are right, this isn’t my office. Mine is located in Baltimore and as much as I would like to have our therapy sessions there, I am required to have them here in the facility. Arrangements can be made if our sessions go well, if you would like.”

 

       Will began picturing what Hannibal’s real office looked like, wondering if it was as dark and exotic as his suit.

      ”If…” Will noted aloud, a quiet bitter chuckle escaping his lips. “I can tell you now that it won’t, Dr. Lecter. Therapy...It doesn’t work on me. I know all the tricks, I’ve gone to school for it. I was teaching a class at Quantico before...the incident happened.” Hannibal arched his head back just slightly, staring at Will in the eyes, noting that Will wasn’t looking back.

 

        “Well, I am not like most psychiatrists. I do not see you as a patient, I see you as a man sitting across from me simply joining me in conversation, that is all. What did you teach at Quantico? Working there is very impressive, only the best get the privilege.” Hannibal knew Will could feel his eyes grazing over his body, watching his every twitch and tremor. He already knew what Will had done to earn himself a room in the psychiatric care facility, knew of what visceral things the man was capable of. It made him hungry.

 

       “I taught criminal profiling to the students in training there. I...was retired from the FBI for being deemed _mentally unstable_ , so I took on teaching." Hannibal didn’t nod, just stared at him.

 

       “Did you enjoy teaching? Or did you long to return back to the field?” Will shook his head, not really sure how to answer the question.

      “I...I enjoyed teaching, it was...fine. The field was...exhilarating, but it took a big toll on me that landed me, well, _here_.” he said, gesturing to the room.

 

       “Exhilarating...I’ve been told about your gift of empathy-”

       “I wouldn’t call it a gift, maybe a curse.”

 

       Hannibal didn’t speak for a moment, watching as Will’s jaw clenched slightly and his shoulders tensed.

 

       “Did the crimes committed in your mind excite you?”

 

       Will gritted his teeth, finally looking up at the doctor, “Dr. Lecter, I really don’t appreciate being psychoanalyzed. You know what's wrong with me, you’ve no doubt read my files. You don’t need to...pry into my brain to try and figure out what kind of crazy I am, you already know.” Hannibal’s face was void of expression, eyes quizzical as he watched Will’s gaze leave his.

 

       “I apologize, Will,  I did not mean to seem prying. I simply wanted to know the situation in your perspective. The papers are just statements, I can’t help you if I don’t know how you see things.

        “You know what I see, Dr.  Lecter?” his voice was mocking. “I see blood on my hands. Even before the incident, before I’d done anything, I still saw blood on my hands. Because even though I didn’t commit any of those murders, _I felt just as good as they did when they committed them_.”

 

       The room fell into complete silence and Will’s ears began to ring. He dug his fingernails into the arms of the couch, jaw clenched tight and breath quickening. He’s never admitted to that before, not even to himself, really. He knew it all along, like a faint voice nagging in the back of his mind, but he never let the voice go above a whisper. After the silence grew on for about five minutes, Will reluctantly looked up to see Hannibal just...staring.

 

       His eyes were on Will, all over him, his face unreadable. Will felt a tinge deep inside his gut of...excitement? Fear? He couldn’t tell, but something about Hannibal just felt off. He reminded Will of the phrase _“A Wolf in sheep’s clothing.”_ He stared into Hannibal’s eyes, watching as they shifted slightly to stare at different parts of himself. He normally hated being looked at, but something about being held under Hannibal’s guess intrigued him.

 

       Finally, Hannibal’s eyes met Will’s and he didn’t look away his time, just kept his eyes on the dark brown ones across from him.

 

       “Did you feel good when you killed the man who attacked you?” Hannibal asked finally. Will could have sworn he saw a smile on his lips, but when he focused on them they were expressionless. Will began to nod, still staring at his lips. He thought about the man, underneath him, the face he made as Will stabbed him over and over and over again...The sound the knife made as it plunged into the man's flesh, puncturing the layers of skin and muscle tissue and twisted into his organs.

 

       “I felt...liberated and alive and...powerful. I almost didn’t want him to die so I could just keep stabbing him, keep seeing the fear and pain and shock in his eyes...in his expression.” he was still looking at Hannibal, who was staring at him with such intensity he wasn’t sure if he was blinking.

 

       “Would you have killed the man if he weren’t attacking you, if the opportunity presented itself.” Will shook his head.

       “No...I wouldn’t have noticed him. I was just walking, it was night, I was focused on getting home because it was late and I needed to feed my dogs.” Hannibal nodded, watching as Will relived the incident over and over again. He could see a fire kindle in his eyes and he wanted to feed it and watch as it grew stronger.

 

        “I don’t think...I would ever kill anyone innocent.”

       “But you would kill someone you deemed guilty? Of what?”

       “I...I don’t know...Perhaps only if I felt threatened...If i were being attacked, like I had been.”

       “Would you kill someone that you saw attacking someone else?” Will’s face contorted into a grin that looked forced and contradicted his scared eyes.

       “I would like to think I would, if they had a weapon.”

        “Would you have still killed your attacker if he didn’t pull the knife on you? Had just tackled you instead?” Will knew this answer, knew it so clearly it scared him.

        “Yes.”

        “Did it feel like a switch had been turned on just before you began stabbing him, and then felt as though it couldn’t be switched off, like you were stuck?”

        “Yes, except I didn’t want the switch off.”

        It seemed as though every question Will answered, Hannibal became more alive. He was addicted to each word that assured Will’s insanity, his danger and violence.

        “I’m beginning to think you’re asking these questions from experience, _doctor_.”

        A timer set off that made Will jump, and Hannibal made an effort not to look upset.

       “It appears our session for today is over already.” Will frowned, and it made a giddiness rise in Hannibal’s gut.

      “Do you see yourself coming back in three days?” Will didn’t respond for a few moments before nodding, meeting Hannibal’s stare.

       “Yes.”

 

*

        That night, when Will’s exhaustion lulled him to sleep, he dreamt of Hannibal’s hands, covered in blood, pulling him deeper and deeper into an infinite darkness.

`

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I can't wait to make this gayer. Thank you so much for reading!!!! xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second session in Hannibal's office and something with antlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep this at a realistic pace but hopefully it isn't too boring!! Thanks for reading guys! xoxo

       The few days after Will’s first session with Hannibal passed agonizingly slow. Like he had predicted, his weight loss was noticed and he was assigned a nurse to watch him during meal times to assure he ate. The day after the session, he was forced to attend a support group meeting. He didn’t listen to the other patients cry and bicker, but instead thought about Hannibal. To Will’s eventual realization, he had been thinking of Hannibal nearly constantly since then. 

 

       He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t had a real conversation with anyone in months, especially not with someone new in his life. Admitting, the man intrigued Will. There was a dark undertone to him, in his eyes, in the way his lips twitched ever so slightly when Will mentioned how it felt to kill. Will felt that he should have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something within him that screamed to be aware and keep distance...But instead he felt the opposite. 

 

       He felt drawn to Hannibal like a moth to flame, but it was for him to find out if it would be just as fatal.

 

*

 

       It was three days after the session and Will was scheduled to have another. He hated himself for feeling excitement rise in his chest, but with that came the reality of the situation and Will returned to the bitterness he was so used to. He had just finished changing into something more presentable when a knock came to his door. 

 

      “Will? This is Dr.Bloom, it’s time for your appointment with Dr.Lecter.” Will closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled before opening the door. 

 

       “How are you feeling today?” she asked, already walking down the hall. Will followed slowly behind, staring at Alana’s shoes as the clicking echoed loudly. 

 

       “Tired.” 

       “Have you been eating?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at him as she walked, slowing her pace until he was walking beside her. Will nodded, staring down at the floor now. 

       “If I have to eat one more chicken pot pie I think I might go insane.” he didn’t realize the words until they left his lips, his mind flashing to an image of all the pills in the palm of his hand he took twice a day. A silence fell between them and soon they were at their destination. He put his hand on the doorknob to the waiting room when Alana suddenly placed her hand over his. 

 

       “You know I don’t think you’re insane, Will.” she said softly, her eyes boring into the side of his head until he finally turned it to look at her. 

       “I...I know.” even then he could still feel the tinge of judgement, the smallest amount of doubt in his sanity that stayed in her mind. 

 

       “I’ll go in alone, thank you.” he ducked his head down and entered the waiting room, sighing in relief once the door was closed. 

 

       The scent of cinnamon returned to his nostrils and he stood in the center of the room, not really sure whether to knock on the door or just wait to be invited. Before he could make up his mind, it creaked open and Hannibal was in the doorway. 

 

       “A pleasure to see you again, Will. Please, make yourself at home.” he gestured into the room and Will walked in, heart rate beating just a little bit faster. He took a seat at the chair he sat in last time, bracing himself for whatever conversation would take place. Hannibal sat across from Will and he could have sworn the couches were closer together than they were last time.

 

       “You look drowsy, are you alright?” Will nodded, rubbing at his eyes subconsciously. 

 

       “As okay as I can be I guess,” his eyes met with Hannibal’s for an instant before he averted his gaze to the floor.

 

       “Any change in medication?” Will shook his head again.

 

       “Nope, just the same anti-psychotics as always.” 

 

       Hannibal raise a questioning brow, “Do you think you should be on anti-psychotics?” Will shrugged, staring at Hannibal’s hands, then remembering the dream he had about him. He then remembered the question he was asked,

 

       “Well, I was hallucinating that a creature was following me and I frequently saw the victims of murders I solved when I was awake…”

 

       “Do you still see those things?” Will grimaced, wondering if he should admit that he did. Would Hannibal report this to the facility and have his medication cocktail made even stronger? At this point, he didn’t really care, because he was staying at the facility until his next court date in about five months from now. Then they would deem if he was able to live on his own. 

 

       “Yes, all the time.”

 

       “Are you seeing anything now?” Will didn’t look at the dark creature, tall and thin and nearly a skeleton, that stood behind Hannibal as they spoke now. 

 

       “It’s uh...It’s behind you…” Hannibal cocked his head back just an inch to the side, nose tilted slightly upwards as he examined Will. Suddenly he stood up, not looking behind him, and walked a few steps to the right. 

 

       “Is it following me?” he asked. Will tried hard to suppress his breath, but he couldn’t help the small gasp that came from his mouth. He was staring straight ahead, into the eyes of the monster, and it was smiling at him. It had the same eyes as Hannibal. 

 

       “It’s...Sitting. It’s sitting in your chair.” Hannibal didn’t show it but excitement had risen into his chest and it felt so strong he nearly smiled. He took a step closer to Will, watching as his muscles tensed and his chest heaved just slightly. 

 

       “When did you start seeing it?”

 

       “I saw it last night for the first time, in my dream. It terrified me.” he tried to focus his attention on the doctor instead of the thing, concentrating on the detail of his embroidered tie. Hannibal knelt down on one knee so that he was eye level with Will, eyes beckoning to be looked into. 

 

       “What does it look like, Will?” he watched the small bead of sweat that started at Will’s hairline and slowly trickled down to his brow. He licked his lips, allowing the smallest bit of self control slip away from his cool demeanor. Will noticed this, staring at the other man’s lips for a moment before trying to focus on anything else, his shoes, his right shoulder, the small streaks of gray in his hair.

 

       “It’s...tall, nearly as tall as the ceiling. It’s skin is pitch black and its bones are showing as if it's just a skeleton in a skin suit...It has antlers on its head, like a deer, but it looks human and it...” he paused for a moment, glancing back at the creature who was still sitting in the chair, watching him, smiling. 

 

_        “It has your face.”  _

 

       Hannibal’s breath stilled, eyes watching as Will’s stared at something, it, behind him. Did Will’s subconscious know who Hannibal was, what he did? He wanted to cut into Will’s skull and poke into his brain. It was beautiful, Will was beautiful, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to see what Will was capable of. He wanted to help him grow.

 

       “Do you think it wants to hurt you?” he asked Will, his hand aching to reach up and caress his cheek. He stayed at about a foot’s distance now, Will having no choice but to look into his eyes. 

 

       “I think it wants me...to be like it.” 

 

       “And what is it like?” Will smiled, it looked forced and wicked.

 

       “It kills for pleasure and it-it’s dark and deadly and dangerous.”

 

       “Do you want to be like it?”

 

       Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, breath uneven and shaky, wanting to just collapse and fall apart.

 

       “Yes.”

 

       Will’s brain was going into overdrive, his mind racing and chest heaving. He couldn’t control his breathing, it just got heavier and heavier. Hannibal slowly placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, causing him to look back up at him. 

 

       “Will...I assure you, I will help you. Do you trust me to do that?”

 

      Will felt his energy slipping away, his limbs growing heavy and he didn’t know what to do so he just slowly leaned forward until his head was leaning against Hannibal’s shoulder. 

 

       “Will? Are you alright?” there was no response and suddenly all of Will’s weight was leaning into him. The breathing slowed down instantly and Hannibal knew then that Will had lost consciousness. Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s shoulders, gingerly pushing him back into his seat before standing up. He stared at the blank expression on the younger man’s face, admired how the thin sheet of sweat on his neck made it glisten. He was the most beautiful man Hannibal had ever seen.

 

       He thought about trailing his hands through Will’s hair, but decided against it. He calmly walked over to the phone on the desk in the back of the room and phoned the main office. He cleared his throat, preparing his voice.

 

       “Hello? Yes, this is Dr.Hannibal Lecter, my patient, Will Graham, he’s passed out. He said he hasn’t been feeling well lately, please, send help immediately. Yes, thank you.” his voice sounded terribly out of character, but realistically concerned. He placed the phone down and walked back to Will, bending down so that his mouth was level with the other’s ear. 

 

       “ _ You’re just like me. _ ”

 

*

 

       Will slowly opened his eyes, staring up at an off white ceiling that wasn't the one in his room. A ringing was pounding in his ears and his head hurt, the faint sound of monitors beeping became more prominent as the ringing subsided. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember what happened. He remembered being in Hannibal’s office, remembered seeing that...creature. 

 

_        What happened? _

 

       He opened his eyes again, slowly moving his head to observe his surroundings. To his shock, Hannibal was sitting in a chair at his side, eyes focused on the phone in his hand. He figured Will didn't realize that he had been watching him steadily the whole time, and just now pretended to be occupied with his phone. Hannibal looked up at Will, sitting up more in his seat once he noticed he was awake.

 

       “Will...How do you feel?” Will just stared at Hannibal, noticed that he was still dressed in a suit and almost smiled at how much he stood out in the white room. Hannibal’s hair was slightly disheveled and Will admired the look. He felt hazy and subdued, letting his eyes trail down Hannibal’s body. Hannibal noticed but didn’t allow a smirk to ghost his lips. 

       “Will…”

 

       “I feel...Light.” Hannibal thought of the advantages he had over Will while he was drugged up, wondered if he could make Will admit to the sexual fantasies he’s not doubt had that involved killing. He pushed them aside, focusing on Will’s well being like a psychiatrist would. 

 

       “You lost consciousness in my office. Do you remember what you said to me before then?” Will’s brain was too groggy, too much was happening, and lost focus on Hannibal.  He felt a hand rest gently on his forehead, 

 

       “Shhh, don’t try to remember now, you need rest.” the noises around Will muted again and he was asleep within seconds. Hannibal rubbed his thumb against the cold skin of his cheek. Just then, the doorknob began to twist and Hannibal withdrew quickly. A nurse walked in holding a tray with a cup of water and a smaller paper cup he assumed had pills in it.

 

       “Oh,” she said surprisingly once she saw Hannibal. He smiled at her, already plotting inside his head. He stood up as the nurse set the tray down on the bedside table. 

 

       “I’m Mr.Graham’s psychiatrist, Dr.Hannibal Lecter.” he shook her hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

       “Oh, yes,  I’ve heard your name around. Nice to meet you,” the nurse blushed, looking back at Will. “Has he woken up yet? The doctor told me he was okay and I uhm...It’s time for his medication.” Hannibal eyed the tray, then looked back at the nurse. 

 

       “I’m sorry, he hasn’t woken yet. He looks very tired. All the stress he’s been having lately, and his poor diet, it’s taken a large toll on him...I’ll be leaving soon, but if he awakens within the hour, would you like me to make sure he takes his pills?” the nurse looked new and young and Hannibal hoped she was as easy going as she seemed.

 

       “Well…” she was reluctant.

       “Trust me, I’ve dealt with many stubborn patients in my time, I assure you he’ll take them.” he knew it was against protocol, and that a facility nurse is supposed to make sure the patients take their medication and document it. 

 

       “I...Yeah, that should be fine. You are his psychiatrist. I’ll let the head nurse know and she’ll come check up on him later tonight.”  _ What a terrible system they have _ , he thought. The nurse headed towards the exit, stopping just before the door closed behind her, 

 

       “Oh, and if he wakes up, make sure to press that button on the side there, it will notify a doctor.” 

 

       Hannibal smiled at her, sitting back down in his chair, “Yes, of course.” 

 

       Once the nurse left the room and her footsteps faded, Hannibal got up from his chair and walked to the other side of the bed. He took the cup of pills, emptied them into his hand, and pocketed them. 

       “Let’s see that beautiful mind of yours,” he said to Will, staring down at his closed eyes. He wondered if the creature would be here if Will was awake, standing at the end of his bed, beckoning for him to succumb to the things he longs so badly to do but won’t dare try. He then thought that the creature was already here, Hannibal himself, doing the creature’s work for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me after writing every chapter* Oh boy...


End file.
